Christmas Kiss
by Fanlover14
Summary: What is Ethan greeted with when he opens the door to a excited Benny on Christmas Day. Slash. Guy/Guy. Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Christmas Morning

**Here is a possible one-shot, it may turn into more if I get enough reviews. Please enjoy.**

Ethan laid there in bed, staring off into the ceiling as the sun began to shimmer through his bedroom windows. He had been awake all night thinking of Christmas's and Benny, tossing and turning as he tried to sleep. Ethan looked over at his alarm clock and saw it was almost six in the morning. Throwing his covers aside, Ethan climbed out of bed as he shambled towards his bathroom and turned on the shower. He knew Benny would be over for Christmas breakfast at seven thirty, so he had to be ready by then. Ethan stood outside the curtain as he shed off his night clothes and waited for the water to warm up, before finally pulling back the curtain and letting the warm water rush over him. Ethan felt his body relax and let go as the warm water released the tension of over thinking all night.

"Hurry up sweetheart, Benny will be here soon!" called Ethan's mom as she knocked on the door and hurried him.

Ethan snapped out of his trance as he reached for is phone outside the curtains and saw it was already six thirty.

"Crap, I must have dozed off in the water!" Ethan hollered to himself as he put his phone back and washed his hair ad body before jumping out of the shower and grabbing a towel hanging on the rack nearby. Ethan dried himself off as he ran into his room and opened his closet, throwing on his blue sweater with a pair of black denim jeans. He stood on his tiptoes as he reached the top shelf of his closet and grabbed a small wrapped box with a bow on it. Smiling to himself, Ethan turned around as he made his bed and grabbed all the trash around his room and raced down the stairs to throw it in the trashcan. Ethan then walked over to the hallway mirror and fixed his hair before running into the bathroom and brushing his teeth, finishing off with some minty mouth wash before he ran back to his room and grabbed Benny's gift. That's when Ethan felt his phone buzz as he grabbed it out of his pocket and saw Benny texting him.

'On my way, see you in a few,' the text read, causing Ethan to smile to himself as he felt his heart jump into his chest.

Ethan walked down the steps and waited in the hallway near the front door until he finally heard the doorbell ring. Rushing over to the door, Ethan threw it open to see a eager Benny with a red sweater and blue jeans bouncing on the tips of his feet with excitement.

"Hey B-" Ethan began to say before Benny rushed forward and cupped his face into his hands and placing his lips onto Ethan's. Ethan felt his heart melt inside his chest as he melted into Benny's touch, throwing his arms around Benny's neck as he moved his lips with Benny's.

Benny finally pulled back as he smiled and giggled and looked into Ethan's dark green eyes before planting another smaller kiss onto his lips.

"Merry Christmas E," Benny whispered softly before pulling a gift from behind his back and exchanged his with Ethan's as they smiled and giggled and closed the front door before walking into the kitchen for Christmas breakfast.


	2. Dinner & Presents

**I got such great reviews for this story so I'll continue it! Please enjoy!**

Ethan sat there at his dining room table as he watched his family laugh and talk with one another. Evelyn sitting next to his parents as they clinked wine glasses together, Jane sitting there laughing at something Benny had done. Ethan felt like everything was going in slow motion as he watched everyone so happy and delighted, Christmas music playing in the background as snow fell outside the windows. He took in the lovely scent of apple and cider from the candles that decorated the middle of the table, alongside mounds of food his mother and Evelyn had spent hours cooking. He looked at his mother, dressed in a beautiful red dress as she talked to Evelyn about desert recipes. He then looked over at his father and sister, both wearing blue as they smiled at each other as they ate their ham and turkey. Ethan then looked over at Evelyn and Benny, his grandmother wearing a light blue sweater and a dark blue skirt that cascaded down to her ankles. Everything was perfect as Ethan smiled at Benny who took a hold of his hand from underneath the table as he leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So Ethan, you and Benny enjoying your time off from school?" Evelyn asked as she turned to look at the two, her blue eyes twinkling like the snow in the candle light.

"Yea, we sure are. I thought I'd take Benny out to that coffee shop that opened on main street tomorrow. Sarah told me they have a great vanilla cappuccino," Ethan replied as he looked at Evelyn who nodded happily.

"That's great darling, well has everyone saved room for my pumpkin marshmallow pie?" Evelyn said excitedly as she put down her napkin and ran into the kitchen, bringing back a pie topped with melted marshmallow on top as she set it down and began to cut slices out.

"Here's two for you Ethan and Benny, I have more in the kitchen because I know how you two pig out," Evelyn joked as everyone began to laugh. Ethan held out Benny's and his plates out as Evelyn dished some of the pie out onto them. He licked his lips, he knew how well of a cook Benny's grandmother was. He smiled with contentment as he took his first bite, almost choking from laughter when he saw Benny scarfing his down like a vacuum.

"Benny, slow down. I know you like mouth to mouth, but I don't feel like having to give you CPR over you choking today!" Ethan whispered, causing Benny to grab onto his mouth and stomach as he blushed heavily before giggling lightly at his longtime boyfriend.

Later into the Evening

Ethan sat there on the floor as he watched his mother open up a gift from him as he watched her throw the top off and gasp.

"Oh Ethan, sweetie this is beautiful!" Samantha said as she held up a purple cashmere sweater in her hands and brought the soft fabric against her cheek.

"It helps to have a job and save money for days like this," Ethan joked as his mother began to laugh as she reached over and drew her son into a hug.

"Your turn grandma!" Benny hollered out as he handed his grandmother a wide rectangular wrapped gift.

"I wonder what this could be, you always have some of the most out there gifts Benjamin," Evelyn began to say as she tore into the wrapping paper before pausing and looking at Benny and then back to the gift.

"Benny...where did you get this picture. I thought I'd lost it for so long," Evelyn said as she held up a beautiful picture of her and her daughter.

"I found it when I was going through the attic, I knew you didn't have many pictures of mom left. I got it enlarged and framed for you," Benny said as he watched his grandma wipe a tear away from her old eyes as she held the frame out. Ethan saw it was a picture of Evelyn holding Benny's mother in her arms as a small child, both of them smiling happily.

"Oh sweetie, your mom would be so proud of you today. Thank you Benny," Evelyn said as she put the frame down and hugged her grandson as she wiped another tear away from her eyes.

"Let's see who's left. Benny and Ethan, you still haven't opened your gifts for each other. Come on, on with it!" Samantha said as she leaned back into the couch into her husbands arms.

Ethan watched as Benny opened his gift, tearing the wrapping paper away until his hands slowly pulled put a beautiful white gold locket.

"E...it's beautiful," Benny said softly as he dangled the locket in front of him, taking in the glimmer off the white gold.

"Look on the back, it's engraved with our initials and the day we met." Ethan said as he watched his boyfriend trace his fingers over the engraving before leaning forward and taking Ethan into his arms, embracing him softly for a few minutes before pulling back.

"Your turn E," Benny said as Ethan went to opening his gift, smiling as he opened it when he looked up momentarily to see Benny putting the locket on. Ethan looked down as he opened the box and smiled as he pulled out a picture of Benny and him holding each other at prom, their eyes closed as they held onto each other on the dance floor.

"Who took this photo?" Ethan asked as he traced his fingers over the silver frame and glass as he looked up at his smiling boyfriend.

"I had Sarah take it when you weren't paying attention, I knew it would make the perfect gift," Benny said as Ethan looked back down at the photo of two and felt himself growing emotional.

"Thanks Benny, you mean the world to me. Always have, always will!" Ethan said as he took his boyfriend into another embrace, pressing their lips together softly as they held each other, their families smiling at them as they admired the young couple.

"Okay, we all know tradition! Time to head down to Central Square and watch the city Christmas pageant! Everyone get ready!" Samantha said as she stood up and put down a glass of eggnog before heading upstairs to get ready.

"I'll be back over in a bit Benjamin, I left my overcoat at home," Evelyn said as she walked past two who just smiled and ran up the steps to get ready together.

**I really hope y'all liked this chapter. It may have a few more in store, please review!**


	3. Falling Asleep & Earning Their Wings

**This is the last chapter of A Christmas Kiss, another story I'm stamping with a big ole complete. So please enjoy and review!**

Ethan laid there in bed, snow falling gently outside his bedroom window as he laid beside Benny who looked at him through the light of the moon. He smiled gently as he brought a hand up to his cheek and caressed it under his soft fingertips. Over on the nightstand, a alarm clock glowed with neon green numbers alongside a newly frame picture of both of them. Ethan blushed lightly when Benny reached over and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer towards him.

"I'm cold, warm me up," Benny said softly as he leaned forward and pulled the covers higher to cover them to their necks. Ethan just chuckled as he laughed lightly and kissed his boyfriends nose, the sound of romantic Christmas music being played from a radio over on Ethan's dresser. The both of them looked towards the window as snow gently fell outside, their bodies pressed together.

"Merry Christmas E," Benny said softly before returning his gaze to his boyfriends face as he took on a more serious looking face. "I love you Ethan...more than words can express right now. This has been the best Christmas ever for me, and I hope so as well for you," Benny exclaimed as he brought a hand to rest on Ethan's waist, inching closer and closer.

"Of course Benny, you made it the best I've ever had and I couldn't be happier than with anyone other than you. You mean the world to me, I'll always love you," Ethan said, inching closer himself before they hesitated before brushing their lips together. Soon the both of them were moving their lips together as one, in a passion driven moment. Benny pulled Ethan's waist closer as they pressed their bare chests together, their bodies radiating with warmth compared to the outside chill. Benny was the first to pull back as he laughed lightly against the feeling of Ethan's lips before pushing his closer once more for a quick kiss. Soon the both of them were entangled in each others arms as they snuggled closer and closer for warmth under the big blankets.

"Forever and ever E, no matter what," Benny whispered sleepily before feeling sleep overcome his eyes as he finally fell asleep.

"No matter what, forever and always Benny," Ethan muttered himself as he felt sleep overcome him, tugging Benny closer one more time as he smiled at the touch of their skin together before falling asleep himself. The both of them sleeping peacefully in each others arms as a shooting star streaked across the winter sky, snow continuing to fall as a certain Christmas angel rang her bell over the city, earning her wings as she smiled at the two boys.

**I really hoped you enjoyed this! Please review!**


End file.
